In recent years the industry of containers for domestic liquids, such as milk, wine, water, fruit juices etc., has undergone significant developments, allowing it to move on from the traditional glass bottle to other types of container.
Among these, the one which appears to have received greatest acceptance is the polyhedral, generally prismatic container made of a sandwich of cardboard or other materials and known by the name "tetrapak".
This container has a number of advantages in terms of both containing the liquid and transporting it, as well as its resistance to breakage. One inconvenience, and perhaps the only one, is the fact that once the container has been opened by cutting one of its vertices it is not possible to close it again. For this reason the liquid it contains remains in permanent contact with the outside until it has been completely consumed.
This causes problems in the case of some of the liquids contained such as fruit juices which are oxidised by contact with the air and lose their properties.
There is also the danger of spillage of the contents due to the fact that the container is always open, meaning that it is better that the liquid be consumed as soon as possible.